Lost
by em-96-xx
Summary: A Niley one shot, starting off with romance but an un expected twist towards the end, resulting in tradegy, enjoy! : Dont read the reviews until after the story cause it could ruin the story! :


Lost

The sound of the waves crashing into the rocks on the sunny beach, some describe it as one of the most soothing sounds, to me it just brings back all the memories. I come here a lot and just sit, lifelessly staring into the sky, its all I can do lately.

If only it was as quiet as it is at night, instead of the faint giggles of the little kids, and the load roars of laughter coming from the group of lads clowning around in the water. Then it hit me, the huge splash of water projected from the soccer ball. I jumped up with the shock of it, then the laughter started. As one of the taller lads came closer to collect the ball I noticed he was one of the boys in my year - Nick Jonas.

Nick, the quarterback, obviously giving him instant popularity - to go along with the tall muscled figure with his light brown curly hair and brown eyes, girls went faint as he walked past. Doesn't fool me though, I know his type and as my mother always used to tell me "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the heart."

"I'm really sorry about that," Was he really trying to apologize for soaking me? This should be fun. "It's Miley right?" I stared at him blankly "I told them not to, I guess they can be jerks sometimes."

"Took you long enough" I replied sarcastically, I started to walk back to the house and he put his hand on my shoulder so I slowly turned.

"Listen, I am really sorry," he hesitated " let me make it up to you."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Erm..I could take you for some lunch sometime." He stared into my eyes, as if he was trying to persuade me with a look.

"Yeah I think I'll pass, your jerks are waiting and I have an essay to work on so bye."

What is it with these popular boys thinking they can get you to do anything with their 'look'. I started to walk up to the house, not that I wanted to but I had to make my essay excuse look the least bit true. I stepped through the door, my dad was sitting at his desk doing his bank paperwork. He glanced up and went back to work, that's all I get nowadays, a glance, he's gone back to the way he was 9 years ago, after the night of the break in. Just like he was replaying that part of his life.

"What do you want me to cook for tea tonight?" Atleast I was trying to start conversation.

"Anything."

"Well what do you feel like?" How am i supposed to know what he wants to eat?

"Cant you see I'm trying to work? I said anything so just cook god damn it!" he yelled.

I hate seeing him like this, stressed and angry with himself, like its his fault mum isn't here anymore and he has to pay everything. I did have a few jobs, babysitting, dog walking, tutoring but he stopped all of that a couple of months ago and became protective again, im not even allowed to go out with my friends anymore, and he drops me off and picks me up from school, I'm seventeen now not ten. So I just quietly went to the kitchen and checked the cupboards for something to cook.

"Dad, theres no milk for some coffee, im just going to go the shop and pick some up."

"No, can it not wait till the morning, its getting dark."

"Fine" I sighed and started to cook spaghetti bolnase.

It's spring break and its only Tuesday morning, with the limitations of only the house and beach all of my essays are already done. My dad leaves for work in the morning as well, not that he's much fun either. So I headed down to the beach again, with Romeo and Juliet. Since I have my exams on it later this year maybe its a good idea to revise the book. I sat on the warm sand, my favourite spot, wedged in between two large boulders where the water can merely touch your feet as it comes and goes. The sand rises into a mound perfect to lean your back against.

I'd only been reading for about 45minutes and had already gotten into the sixth chapter when i heard my name being called.

"Hey, Miley!" Nick shouted over and started jogging towards me. He sat on the boulder on the left of me. "So have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Your offer being?"

"Going for some lunch, im not just going to leave this, it wasn't fair splashing you like that and I want to repay you."

"Seriously it fine and besides what makes you think I want to go to lunch with you?"

"Well every other girl in the school would be dying to."

"Well im not like every other girl, and its just lunch it doesn't mean anything." He was still sitting there looking at me. " You can leave now."

"Nope im not leaving till you agree to go with me."

"Fine, you'll get bored a lot quicker than I do." I re-opened my book and began to read. He wedged himself in between me and the rocks. Not even 1 minute of silence passed and he began to speak again.

"So your here a lot, whats so special about this beach when theres a much better part of beach about a mile down?"

"Well my house is just there," I pointed to my house just up the sand. When I said this a look of worry briefly flashed across his face. " And you have been here the past two days, what about you?"

" Well yesterday me and the boys decide we wanted a day without all of the girls hassling us" Jerk. " and today I came to see you." He slightly smiled, whether it was voluntary im not sure but I don't care anyway.

I began to read again and he was quiet for a little longer this time, "I'm not giving up" he said "even if it takes all day ill be right here."

"Well on that note im heading up to the house." I got up and began to walk, I heard footsteps behind me so I hurried into the house and turned to find him standing a few feet away. I heard my dad come in through the front door and i checked my watch, it was 12:30 so he was due his lunch break.

"Im gonna stay right here!" Nick said louder now.

My dad heard the male voice and rushed in. Nick's grin instantly vanished and he straightened up.

"Miley who is this?" My dad questioned. Nick then butted in. Oh no.

"Erm im Nick Jonas sir, I'm trying to make up for my mates splashing Miley at the beach yesterday by offering to take her to lunch." My dad glanced at me.

"And I said no so you'll be leaving now!" I ordered.

"Wait," he begged.

"Excuse me," my dad began to say " but you heard what she said and if you keep pestering her im afraid I'll have to deal with you myself. Now if you aren't off these premises in the next 60 seconds I will personally escort you, and it wont be pleasant. Well go on then!"

He rushed to his car. "Miley, I don't want you at that beach anymore with hooligans like that hanging around, his dad works with me so I'll be putting in a word about him."

"No dad, you're not confining me to the house, you've taken the rest of my freedom off me so your not taking that too!" I stormed off to my room, and he went back to work. I spent the rest of the night in my room, only emerging for food, he would have to make his own dinner for once. How dare he think he can lock me up in this house like I have been grounded, I haven't even done anything.

I had a lot to think about that night, why was Nick so persisant, he even risked explaining himself to my father, most guys would run at the sight of my dad when he's angry. No, he doesnt feel anything for me, don't be stupid, a guy as popular as him and a nobody like me, anyway I wouldnt care if he did. He is nothing to me. I'm probably just the only girl in the school he hasn't won over and he wants to make a new record or something idiotic like that.

The next day I only planned to spend about and hour and a half at the beach, finishing off Romeo and Juliet. After the night in my room I only had four chapter's left. I put on my shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, since im not going to be long I can work on my tan.

As I strolled down I noticed he was there. When will he ever give up? I best warn him to stay away before my dad catches him again. " What are you doing?" He jumped, startled as I questioned him. " Did you not hear my dad yesterday? If he See's you again he wont be happy."

"But after my lecture from my dad last night i now know they work together, which means they have the same lunch hours. So he doesnt have to know, that is if you dont tell on me." He mocked as if I was a little school girl.

"Give me one good reason you're here? I'm not interested in lunch and even if I was I cant go out, especially not with you after your stunt yesterday."

"It was hardly a stunt, and what do you mean 'you cant go out'?"

"That doesn't matter." I cant believe I told him that, now he will go and tell all his mates that I'm daddy's little girl who isn't allowed out. I'm such an idiot!

"Okay, well you want one good reason, im not sure to be honest, I just wanted to see you."

What did he just say? Why would he want to see me, he's probably pulling some sick joke, so that if i say yes to lunch he bursts out laughing. I don't have to put up with this. Then I realised that I had this big look of disappointment on my face, like I was about to cry. Embarrassed, I turned to the house and nearly ran home but kept my calm and walked.

He stopped me again, shocked I turned and he was inches from my face, so close I could feel his breath. I had to get out of here. I ran to the house and locked the door. Cautiously I peeked out of the curtain to find him holding his head in his hands. What is going on?

I quietly opened the garage, took my bike and just kept riding. Not thinking were I was going questions overruled my mind, the main one was : Why am I acting like this? It's no big deal, plenty of guys have asked me out. I fell out of my trance when I came across gates, the cemetery gates. Sub-consciously I had came here, to talk to mum.

I went in and asked my mum the questions I had been asking myself on the way here.

I stayed at my grans for the rest of the holidays, I know I sounded like a chicken but I wouldn't know what to say if he confronted me. Then the first day back at school came, at first I was worried but then it dawned upon me, he wouldn't say anything in front of his mates. Every time I passed him it was like he was emitting awkwardness.

The week went by slowly but finally it was the weekend, I was free. Surely he wouldnt risk coming by when my dad was home. Would he?

I woke up on Saturday morning and drifted towards the kitchen, my dad was out at the supermarket, finally we'll have some food in. I went to walk upstairs when I notice a letter taped up on the glass of the door.

**'Miley, what happened at spring break, one day you're just a girl from school and now I cant stop thinking about you. I don't know whats going on so im hoping you have some answers for me. Where did you go for the rest of break?**** I came everday but you never turned up. I knew you wouldnt listen if I tried to say these things in person which is why im writing them to you. Nick****.'**

I stared at the letter, reading it over and over again. I was hoping he knew what had happened because I didn't have a clue. I felt the need to go and find him and tell him everything is alright but I didn't know why. Then another thing my mum told me came to thought, Love has feelings but no answers. This cant be love, I don't even know him that well.

I need to see him, I need to know. But where would he be, I looked out of the kitchen window down to the beach hoping so much he would be there, there was nothing. Just the quiet waves brushing the sand. Even if i could go look I wouldn't know where to start. I would have to wait for Monday. The thought of that depressed me, maybe I could tell dad I was going to see mum and go in to town and look for him, but that would never work, I would see someone I know. Why is it so hard? The day dragged on so slowly it was hard to believe. Dad was banking again so I didn't dare disturb him. I made steak and chips for our tea, I needed something to take my mind off things, after that I went to my room, I couldn't stand being around my dad, I felt like I would break down if I stayed any longer.

I rooted through my shelves and found Wurthering Heights, even though I had read it over and over it was better than just lying here, and I knew that it was silly to even attempt sleeping this early. After about 25 minutes of reading a sharp tap on my window startled me so much that the book fell to the floor. Then the noise happened again. I edged towards the window, and looked down. Nick was standing here, ready to launch another stone at the window. I slid the window open and he looked up at me, a huge grin stretched across his face. "What are you doing, my dad might hear you." I whispered.

"I saw him through the window, he's asleep. I had to see you. What's happened? I cant get you out of my mind."

"I don't think this is the appropriate time nor place to have this conversation."

"Well your never out of the house so where else can I speak to you?"

"Helloo..we go to the same school, oh sorry im just a nobody, you reputation is more important."

"The way I feel right now you are the most important thing to me. But I don't know why I feel that way." The look on his face was so sincere, butterflies were beating at me like a drum. "So are you going to come down here so we can properly talk?"

I closed my window and crept down the stairs, he was right, my dad was passed out on the couch, probably gonna be there the whole night there now as well. I went past and gently opened the door went through and closed it behind me. The cold air hit me straight away when I realised i had only pyjama bottoms and a top on.

"Before you say anything let me talk. When I first spoke to you something clicked inside me, which is why I kept coming back for more, I couldn't stay away. And when you never showed up I felt like something had torn away from me. I couldn't say anything in school because i couldn't think what to say," ha. likely story. "Ive never felt like this about anyone before and im not entirely sure what im feeling."

He was slowly moving towards me, step by step my heart rate grew faster, I was truly speechless, I wanted to say something but nothing came out. He leaned over me and whispered " I think im in love with you" I froze as his lips touched mine, before I could react he pulled me by the waist closer to him so my body was curled in with his, then he deepened the kiss. This felt so right, like it was natural. Did that mean something? I wanted to stay in this moment forever, never let him go, but I needed air so I let go and pulled away. For a brief moment we just stared into each other's eyes.

"That answers all of my questions, what about yours?" He asked.

I just nodded, unable to speak. Finally I had the power to speak.

"You should leave," as I said this his face dropped, "be back tomorrow at ten, my dad is meeting some old friends for the day down in Santa Barbra, he should be gone the whole day." His face lit up again. "But seriously you have to go now, before we do get caught." He slowly walked away and got in his car and drove off. When I went back in I just went straight to bed, tomorrow couldn't come quick enough, but for once i went to bed with a smile on my face.

I dazly opened my eyes, then I realized what had happened last night, or was it just a dream. No it wasnt, I was sure. I got up, dressed, breakfast, brushed teeth and make up on all in 45mins. I even had time to wish dad a safe journey and to find out he was going to be home no earlier than 7.

I waited on the front porch and he was there at ten o'clock on the dot. A sudden flow of emotions hit me when I saw his face. For the rest of the day we sat on the beach, talked, laughed, cuddled. It was truly the best day I've had in a long time. I knew I was in love. Then we were interrupted from a smash at my house. We both ran up and straight in through the door. Then the door closed behind us.

I looked around, dazed at what was happening, the first person that came to my attention was my dad, he was on his knees and held by a big thug, his face all bloody and a look of despair in his face. What was going on in here. My eyes scanned the room at all the other faces, there was four men, my dad, me and Nick. One of the men stood out, he was in a suit and had gold jewellery. I remembered his face in a distant memory and then it all came back to me, this was the monster who shot my pregnant mother taking her life. The blood in my face drained and I felt faint. I broke down sinking to the floor, warm hands grabbed me as I fell, I looked up and Nick had a firm grip around my arms. I collected myself together and stood up again, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Miley, Miley, haven't you grown ha ha, its amazing what 9 years can do, such a pretty young woman, you look a lot like your mother. It's a shame about her." His grubbily voice is exactly how I remember it. Like the Devil.

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed her then ." I couldn't help it, it just came out. When I said it he went to my dad and kneed him in the gut.

"See every time you make a smart comment your daddy gets another hit. So who have you bought home today, I guess you care about him too, see this is why I don't get attached to anyone, they always get hurt." One of his men came and dragged Drew away from me. I tried to keep hold of him but I was useless. He was brought to his knee's in the same position as my dad, helpless.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked.

"What your daddy didn't tell you? Well let me explain. Obviously you remember me from a few years back. Well when your dad was a younger boy he went through a stage and got himself into a lot of debt, which is what bought us to our first visit. Your dad refused to pay us and because he didn't have the money I gave him 9 years to get the money. But obviously I had to make sure he took me seriously so I told him if he didn't pay up its your life its gonna cost. So go ahead ask your dad where is the money?"

I looked at dad, he hung his head in embarrassment " I don't have it, we got robbed. Miley remember that time about a year back and the window had been smashed?"

"Yeah you said the lawn mower had flung a stone at it."

"I didn't want you to not feel safe in your own home, we had been robbed and all the money I had saved was gone. That's why I have been so stressed lately." he admitted.

It was all starting to add up now, and why he had been so protective, in case these monsters came after me.

"And im afraid your time is up, I needed that money and someones got to pay for it." He glared at me and grinned. Nick struggled and started shouting abuse. The man that was holding him grabbed a crowbar and whacked it across his back. I flinched, and he went for a second shot and smashed his kneecaps. Tears were streaming down my face but I knew anything I said would only cause more damage. Nick now screaming in pain understood not to fight them, he would only lose.

One of the thugs handed the big guy a gun, he started to walk towards me, like a predator stalking his prey. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Kill Me! Not her please." My dad shouted across the room.

"Now, if I killed you i wouldn't get my money and I much rather see you suffer." He laughed. This is it, this is the last day of my life.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit my stomach, went straight through but the impact knocked me to the ground. I faded away.

Nick's P.O.V

They left and I tried to rush over to Miley, the pain was so unbearable I just collapsed. I couldn't move, I could only watch as the one I loved died. Her dad pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. We just had to wait then. The longest wait I ever felt, not knowing whether she was even alive still or not.

Next thing I knew I was on a hospital bed, my mum sitting over me crying. I jumped up and searched for Miley, she was no where in sight.

"Shushh calm down " my mum said. CALM how am I supposed to be calm? "You have a smashed kneecap and extensive injuries to your back but your going to be fine."

"Wheres Miley?" The look on her face was blank. I braced myself.

"She's in a coma, the doctors are doing the best they can but there is a lot of internal bleeding." My heart sank, this wasn't real, these things are for the t.v not my life.

"Is she going to be okay?" Im not sure if I wanted to know but I had to.

"It's too early to tell, we just have to wait and see."

"I need to see her, help me up."

"You cant, the doctors said-"

"Mum please just get that wheelchair. I NEED to see her." I begged.

As my mum wheeled me to her room my mind was overwhelmed. "Hows her dad?"

"A few broken bones but nothing serious."

We went through the door's and she was lying there, still, lifeless. I felt the reality of this situation come crashing down on me, if I was standing I think I would of collapsed.

"Mum, you should go home and get some rest. I'm fine and I just want to be alone."

"Okay sweetie, i'll be back later on this evening. "

She left and I just sat there, staring at her. Why wasn't her dad here? There's hardly anything wrong with him, he should be here, or was he too ashamed?

A few hours passed and I called my mum, told her not to come back tonight, there was no point. I just wanted to stay with Miley. It was just 2 weeks ago when we were on the beach, and I first talked to her, now she is my world. I cant lose her, she means too much. I love her and now she is being taken away and there's nothing I can do. If only I could wake her up, just for a few seconds, and tell her to fight, fight because she cant die, she just cant.

Hours past and my eyes felt tierd but I wouldnt move, I would be here until she wakes up, when she wakes up. Then the noise I never wanted to hear pierced my ears, her line when flat, and tears were streaming down my face. Doctors and nurses rushed in and pulled off her covers.

"Sir your going to have to leave please." I barely heard the nurse talking to me and she wheeled me out, I was unable to move.

About 5 minutes passed and they started walking out, wrapping their equipment up, the look of distraught on all their faces. NO NO NO this cant be happening. A doctor came and sat by me, I just stared at the doors.

"I'm sorry but Miley has sadly passed away, there was too much internal bleeding for her heart to handle. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could." He got up and walked away. I sat there frozen, I felt physically sick, I had lost the person I love.

Her dad came around the corner and saw my face. "No." he shouted. He ran as much as possible with his injuries. He burst through the doors of her room. I was still sat there frozen. I heard the loud sobs coming from there. My eyes were sore and I was surprised how anymore tears managed to stream down my face, but they kept coming.

We all stood there, in the sun as Miley got lowered into the ground, I felt sick, how could I just let her go like this? But there was nothing I could do.

Unchained Melody started to play in the background.

"When Miley was a younger girl, this was one of her favourite songs, It reminded her of her mother. Whenever she was upset I would find her in her room listening to this song over and over." Her dad barely managed to get the words out. He felt so guilty, after all it was his problems that caused this. How could I say that, if it weren't for my stupid friends stealing, trying to act cool we wouldn't be here. I could be with Miley right now, on the beach holding her in my arms.

I cant handle this, I walked off and got in my car, and drove straight over to David's. I ran in and pinned him up against the wall. "You idiot, this is all your fault!" His girlfriend was screaming in the background.

"Dude, chill whats up?"

"Well, lets see the girl I love is now in the ground in a coffin. And you know why?" He shook his head. "Well, you know all of that money you stole about a year ago from that house on the beach? That was money owed to a mob and it was the money that would of saved Miley's life." He froze with horror.

"Really?" I punched him in he nose. The anger just kept building up.

"Do you think I would just make this up? Your sick, and no longer mean anything to me." I looked at his girlfriend. "Wouldn't stay with him, thieves get whats coming to them."

I left and just drove and drove until I found myself at the beach, stumbling I reached the spot where we sat and broke down. She is gone now, lost.

**Hey Guy's, well this is the first story I wrote so I apoligize for any mistakes or if the writing isnt great. I've wrote a few other thing's since I wrote this but I didnt publish it because I have been waiting to get sony vegas so I could put it on youtube but I still dont have it so I thought I might as well upload it. This is a one-shot but the other stories I've written are series. I'll probably upload them when I have completely finished them and are happy with them. In my opinion they are much better than this one shot but I guess you'll have to wait to see them. I'm only just starting off writing so if you like this story sharing it with friends or just letting people know about it would be much apriciated :) Thanks :)**


End file.
